


Dusk

by SeaWallFics



Series: Summer Shorts [5]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Be sure to brush your teeth after this, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaWallFics/pseuds/SeaWallFics
Summary: Dusk, as proposed by jml12.I had dusk and dawn confused (don't ask...) I'll make it up to delafield.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Series: Summer Shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887136
Comments: 20
Kudos: 58





	Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> OG Fluff anon, look what you've done!

Tobin loves summer, she really does, but when days get shorter and nights get longer, she easily adjusts to the shift between darkness and light.

While summer days seem endless, so do winter evenings and nights. She loves to shut out the world by drawing the blinds at around five in the afternoon, creating a little cocoon of coziness for the rest of their evening. Her better half is currently sitting out on the balcony wearing a knit beanie and fleece gloves, because you can take the girl out of California, but the other way around has proven to be slightly too much to ask. The Portland temperatures don't deter Christen, though, because watching the setting sun surrender itself to the inevitability of dusk is worth risking frostbite over even after all these years.

Tobin watches her sit there tucked away in her ginormous scarf and the forest green throw she stole from the couch, eyes trained on the horizon where yellows, reds and pinks fight for dominance until light blues, then dark blues, then pitch black take over the skies. It's in the seconds between that Tobin falls in love all over again. With one last burst of fiery orange highlighting her girlfriend's stunning green eyes, the sun bids farewell to another winter day, Christen's cue to head inside.

She's welcomed into the apartment with a piping hot cup of tea and a store bought cinnamon cookie, quite the guilty pleasure so close to dinner time, but she takes both off of Tobin's hands with a smile, a quick press of cold lips to a warm cheek and a heartfelt “Thank you, baby. You're so sweet.”

Locking the balcony door behind Christen, Tobin follows her inside to take her girl's jacket, scarf and gloves to put away. Cute beanie still in place, Christen finds her spot in the nook of their couch. Toeing off her trainers, she curls up on the cushion, one hand gripping her tea cup, the other gesturing for Tobin to come join her where she sits.

They lead hectic and unpredictable lives for most days out of a year. Always on the go, always having to be anywhere but here. The moments they spend like this, in each other's company, taking care of each other, these are the moments keeping them sane and in sync. There really is no place like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. You're welcome to feed me suggestions. Be sure to make it a D-word. I don't know why either, but my muse seems to like the letter D. If we run out, there's 25 more letters to choose from, but we'll go with D for now.


End file.
